


Mortal Adjustments

by whatswrongwithblue



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatswrongwithblue/pseuds/whatswrongwithblue
Summary: Carmilla has to find her own ways to enjoy being human.





	

Carmilla shivered and pulled her jacket tighter around her body as another icy breeze cut through her and the last remaining tendrils of her body heat dissipated into the night. She scowled in discomfort only to realize her face had stiffened up and a slight burning sensation had begun to spread across her nose and cheeks. More wind cut through her again and she had sniff to keep her nose from running down her face.

The human condition was disgusting.

At least on her it was. Her companion, who was more accustomed to her delicate human form, was happily walking next to her and taking in their surroundings with a wide smile plastered across her face. Laura's right arm was wrapped snuggly into Carmilla's, even though Carmilla's own arms were folded firmly against her torso. The blonde's own face was pink from the cold, and the occasional sniffle escaped her as well, but she was noticeably less bothered by the autumn chill.

"This is just great, isn't it?" Laura sighed happily, leaning her head on her girlfriend's shoulder as they walked further into the bustle of people.

"Uh huh," Carmilla grumbled.

"What, you're not excited?! But there's so much to see and do!"

"And which part am I suppose to be excited about? The part where there's children everywhere or the part where it's literally freezing outside?"

"Okay, one, of course there's kids everywhere, families always come to this. But there's plenty of people our age who come here too, as nice romantic fun date of sorts. And two, it is not _literally_ freezing outside, it's just a little chilly."

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you humans chose to have all your holidays during the coldest part of the year."

"Oh stop being a baby," Laura chastised, "here, we'll get some cocoa in you and then maybe you can at least try to enjoy yourself."

"Alright fine," Carmilla huffed, "let's just get this over with."

A few minutes later, Laura came up to her with her hands full of two cups of hot chocolate and a pamphlet with the layout for the festival around them. Carmilla eagerly wrapped her hands around her styrofoam cup and watched her girlfriend look over the map with eager eyes.

"Okay, so which do you want to do first, the corn maze or the haunted forest?"

Carmilla raised her eyebrows. "Haunted forest?"

"Yeah. Well, it's not _really_ a forest, it's just another corn field, but instead of an actual maze, it's just a path you follow, and it's filled with actors in costumes and stuff that interact with you and scare you. It's super fun!"

"That sounds childish. I'm not paying to have some teenagers covered in fake blood and wearing wigs jump out of corn and go 'boo' at me. Besides, I might punch one of them if they actually do get a jump scare on me."

"Oookay, fair point," Laura admitted. She handed the opened pamphlet to Carmilla. "So maybe we'll just stick with the corn maze for now."

Inside the maze was noticeably warmer, the insulation from the corn allowing both Carmilla's hands and her mood to defrost a little. She had to admit, purposefully getting lost in a field wasn't as boring as she thought it was going to be, especially with as happy as it seemed to make Laura. The sounds of the festival died away and it seemed like they had everything from the dirt beneath their feet to the thick blanket of stars above them, all to themselves.

"I think we need to make a right here. What do you think?"

"Huh?" Carmilla asked.

"Turn right or keep going straight?"

"How should I know?" she shrugged.

"Haven't you been paying attention," Laura asked and then with an air of annoyance, put the map in front of Carmilla. "Look, I thought we were more towards this end of the witch's skirt, but now I think we're further up because where we are now looks like an entirely differently location on the map."

Carmilla smirked. "We're going up a witch's skirt?"

"Okay, a little higher with the maturity level here please?"

"Oh c'mon, you can't be taking this that seriously. Here, let's just take the right if you think that's where we are, and if doesn't start to match up to the map, we'll just turn back around."

A couple minutes later and one more hesitant turn and they found themselves in a dead end.

"See, I told you we should have taken that last turn!" Laura huffed as she turned about, making a futile attempt to take in her very tall, very corn-like surroundings. Once again, she shined the flashlight onto the map. "Let's just turn back and this time head-"

Carmilla grabbed the map out of her hands and threw it to the ground behind her.

"What are you doing-" Laura asked before she was silenced by Carmilla's lips on hers.

Carmilla pulled back after a second and gave her girlfriend a sly grin. "We're in a dead end, right? What are the odds that anyone is going to find us?"

"Well, I don't know if they're that low . . . " Laura tried to say as Carmilla tilted her head, nibbling on her ear before trailing wet kisses down her neck.

"Then we'll just have to stay as quiet as we can," Carmilla said, as if to challenge the blonde, and slipped a hand up Laura's shirt, eliciting a moan as her cool fingers played with an already erect nipple.

"There are kids," Laura whispered, making one last attempt at a protest.

Carmilla's hand left her shirt, only to make its way to the button of her jeans. She smiled wider as she tucked her hand inside to rub circles of Laura's panties. "Then we'll just have to keep our clothes on."  
Laura closed her eyes and leaned into the former vampire, all thoughts of the other festival attendees silenced.

As they emerged from the corn maze a near hour later, Carmilla felt rather smug about herself when she saw how well the festival lights highlighted Laura's thoroughly flushed and frazzled state.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself now," Laura smiled.

"I am," Carmilla said, smiling in return, only to immediately frown and fold her arms over herself as the wind hit her again. "Are you kidding me with this?"

Laura laughed, "Okay, let's get you home."

"Are you sure?" Carmilla asked worriedly. She was miserable, but she also didn't want to cut Laura's evening short over something as trivial as weak human thermoregulation.

"Yeah, the rest of it is pretty much just carnival game stuff anyway, and I really just wanted to do the maze. Besides . . ." she said, giving a sultry and lingering look, "I think I have a few favors to return tonight. Maybe I could even return those favors besides a nice warm fire, or in a nice hot bathtub . . ."

"Right, let's get me home," Carmilla nodded, grabbing Laura's hand and making for the parking lot as quickly as she could.


End file.
